1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector configured to prevent abrasion of a terminal fitting and to a method of assembling such a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H03-55674 and FIG. 13 herein show a connector. With reference to FIG. 13, the connector has a housing 1 formed with a cavity 2. A terminal fitting 3 is inserted into the cavity 2 and resiliently displaces a lock 4 in the cavity 2. The lock 4 then returns when the terminal fitting 3 is inserted by a specified distance so that a locking projection 5 on the upper surface of the lock 4 fits into a locking hole 6 in the terminal fitting 3 and engages a front edge of the locking hole 6. Thus, the locking projection 5 locks the terminal fitting 3 so as not to come out.
A clearance C normally is present between the terminal fitting 3 and a front wall 2A of the cavity 2. The clearance C is set beforehand to enable the lock 4 to fit securely into the locking hole 6. Alternatively, the clearance may be formed unintentionally due to a molding error.
The clearance C enables the terminal fitting 3 to make loose forward and backward movements in the cavity 2. Such movements create relative sliding at a contact portion with a mating terminal fitting, and lead to abrasion, if the connector is subjected to vibration, such as the vibration in an engine compartment. A large clearance C enables the terminal fitting 3 to move loosely over a longer distance and a range of abrasion is extended. Accordingly, the reliability of an electrical connection is reduced due to, for example, a reduced contact pressure.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to reduce or prevent abrasion of a terminal fitting caused by sliding movements.